If today was your last day
by Silvereyes11
Summary: Ein einzelner Satz – und er geht einem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ganz egal was man macht oder tut. Genauso geht es auch Harry, dem ein Satz von Draco nicht mehr aus dem Sinn geht und schließlich sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt.


**Hallihallo meine Lieben!**

Ich hab mal wieder was neues im Gepäck und hoffe, dass ihr Spaß damit haben werdet. Der Einfall zu diesem kleinen Oneshot kam mir, als ich einen einzigen Satz im Radio hörte. Vielleicht hört ihr euch ja den Song beim lesen an.

Nickelback – If today was your last day

.com/watch?v=y__hGIzJpGY

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört gar nichts, außer der Idee. Charaktere und Orte gehören der über alles geschätzten JKR, ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und gebe sie nach Gebrauch wieder zurück! Ich berücksichtige die Ereignisse aus den Büchern nicht, sondern drehe alles so, wie ich es brauche! Verklagt mich doch! *g*

**Rating:** Slash 18! Das ist mein Ernst, es geht um Liebe zwischen Männern und wer das nicht mag, braucht es nicht zu lesen.

**Pairing:** Wer mich kennt, sollte das allmählich wirklich wissen! *g*

**Summary: **Ein einzelner Satz – und er geht einem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ganz egal was man macht oder tut. Genauso geht es auch Harry, dem ein Satz von Draco nicht mehr aus dem Sinn geht und schließlich sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt.

Das war mein übliches Gelaber und nun bleibt mir nichts weiter, als euch viel Spaß beim lesen zu wünschen!

**~*If today was your last day*~**

_by Silvereyes_

Rastlos lag Harry auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer, welches sich im Trakt der sogenannten 'Achtklässler' befand. Sein linkes Bein hing über dem Bettrand und schwang hin und her, während er die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte und nach oben an die Decke starrte.

Das Schuljahr war beinahe vorbei und obwohl Harry Hogwarts sehr vermissen würde, freute er sich auch auf das Leben in der wirklichen Welt. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch das kleine Zimmer im Ostflügel des Schlosses schweifen. Zwei Betten, zwei Kleiderschränke, zwei kleine Schreibtische und ein noch winzigeres Bad, in das kaum die Haarpflegeprodukte seines Mitbewohners, geschweige denn zwei beinahe ausgewachsene Männer hinein passten. Ja, er teilte sich ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy das Zimmer und das nun schon beinahe ein ganzes Schuljahr lang. Bei ihrer Rückkehr hatten sie beide im ersten Moment Zeter und Mordio geschrieen, doch Professor McGonagall hatte sie nur mit einem ihrer sehr strengen Blicke bedacht, die einem immer suggerierten, dass man etwas angestellt hätte, obwohl man nichts getan hatte und meinte knapp. „Sie haben einen Krieg überstanden, da werden sie auch ein paar Monate gemeinsam in einem Zimmer überstehen."

Überraschenderweise hatte es keine Toten gegeben und ihre Gliedmaßen waren auch noch alle dran. Keinen hatte das mehr erstaunt als Harry selbst, doch sie hatten sich, wenn auch mürrisch und mit einigem Gezicke, zusammen gerauft. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich zwischen ihnen so etwas wie eine Zweckgemeinschaft, oder auch sehr wackelige Freundschaft gebildet, was von ihren Mitschülern mit schrägen und sehr ungläubigen Blicken bedacht wurde. Doch keiner der beiden scherte sich darum und Harry hatte so manches Mal das Gefühl, dass er mit Draco über Dinge reden konnte, die er Hermine und Ron nie erzählt hätte.

Vielleicht, dachte Harry sich, lag es auch an Rons Abwesenheit, dass diese Freundschaft, so wackelig sie auch sein mochte, überhaupt die Chance bekam, sich zu entwickeln. Hermine war natürlich vor Freude wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kehren und ihr Gehirn mit noch mehr Wissen füllen zu können, herum gehüpft wie ein wildgewordener Gummiball, während Ron die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die Schule ein für alle mal hinzuwerfen und stattdessen bei George im Laden mitarbeitete, den dieser nach einer Menge gutem Zureden auch ohne Fred wieder eröffnet hatte.

Wieder dachte Harry, dass Draco, wenn man mal von seinen endlos sarkastischen und manchmal leicht bösartigen Kommentaren absah, doch ein recht angenehmer Zeitgenosse war. Oft saßen sie abends in ihrem Zimmer und redeten über Merlin und die Welt, oder saßen einfach nur schweigend da. Genauso war es am gestrigen Abend gewesen, bis Draco etwas gefragt hatte, was Harry seither nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

_Laute Musik dröhnte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Achtklässler. Es war nur noch eine Woche bis hin zu den Prüfungen, was die Schüler zum Anlass nahmen, eine Pre-UTZe-Party zu feiern. _

_In Harrys und Dracos Zimmer kam die Musik ein wenig gedämpfter an und man konnte hören, dass einer der neuen Radiosender lief, die Zauberermusik mit der von Muggeln mischte.  
Harry lehnte gegen einen Pfosten seines Himmelbettes und warf einen knallgelben Flummi immer wieder an die Wand, nur um ihn wieder aufzufangen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war ihm der Trubel bald zu viel geworden. Er war noch nie der Partygänger gewesen und der Krieg hatte dieses Verhalten nur noch gefördert. Draco hatte es wohl ähnlich empfunden, denn als Harry in ihr Zimmer gekommen war, hatte der Blonde schon bäuchlings auf dem Bett gelegen und gelesen. _

_Seither war es, bis auf die plärrende Musik, still im Zimmer. Doch es war keine bedrückende Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Sie beide wussten, dass man nicht immer reden musste, um sich zu verstehen. Keiner von beiden hatten den Drang danach, die Stille mit sinnlosen Worten zu füllen, nur um überhaupt zu reden. _

_Als Draco aus heiterem Himmel und etwas zu laut, wegen der Musik die im Augenblick sehr basslastig schien, etwas sagte, erschrak Harry, so dass er mit seinem Flummi falsch zielte und das kleine gelbe Ding unkontrolliert durch's Zimmer schoss, direkt zu Dracos Nachttisch auf dem das Glas Kürbissaft, welches dort stand, in Tausend Teile zersprang. _

„_Äh... sorry", entschuldigte sich Harry und ließ die Sauerei mit ein paar Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs schnell verschwinden. „Was hast du gesagt?" _

_Draco lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, während er den Gummiball, den er geistesgegenwärtig gefangen hatte, bevor das Ding noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte, zu Harry hinüber warf. „Was würdest du tun, wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre?", wiederholte er seine Frage. _

_Perplex sah Harry den Slytherin an. Mit so einer Frage hätte er zuletzt gerechnet. „Was? Wie meinst du das?", wollte er schließlich wissen, als er die Überraschung verdaut hatte. _

„_So wie ich es sagte", antwortete Draco. „Hast du dir noch nie überlegt, was du tun würdest? Ich meine, wenn du wüsstest, du würdest morgen sterben, was würdest du heute tun?" _

„_Gibt's seit neustem einen Philosophiekurs von dem ich nichts weiß? Wieso willst du sowas wissen?", bohrte Harry weiter, denn er konnte sich nicht erklären, wo das plötzlich herkam. _

„_Red keinen Müll, ich mein das ernst", murrte Draco und verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon, was würdest du tun?" _

„_Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich hab noch nie über sowas nachgedacht", rief Harry ein wenig genervt und fuchtelte mit einer Hand umher. „Wie kommst du auf so einen Scheiß?" _

„_Einfach so", sagte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man sollte meinen, dass gerade du ständig über so etwas nachgedacht hättest. Dir fällt nichts ein? Nichts, was du an deinem letzten Tag auf Erden tun würdest? Komm schon, Potter, immerhin warst du schon einmal tot, da sollte dir doch was einfallen."  
„Bei Godrics Schlüpfern!", stöhnte Harry, während er aufstand und sich seine Sachen schnappte, um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen. „Hör auf zu nerven, Malfoy. Wenn mir was einfällt, kann ich dir ja 'ne Liste machen." _

„_Okay, mach das!", hörte Harry noch, bevor er im Bad verschwand. Als er wieder heraus kam, war Draco verschwunden, doch auf seinem Bett lag ein Stück Pergament mit der Überschrift: _Dinge, die ich an meinem letzten Tag tun würde. 

„_Himmel, der Kerl hat 'nen Knall!", murmelte Harry und warf das Pergament auf seinen Nachttisch. „Der meint das tatsächlich ernst!" Kopfschüttelnd stieg Harry ins Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, um die Musik zu dämpfen. _

Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte auf und warf sich einen Arm über den Augen. Da heute Samstag war, konnte er sich auch nicht wirklich mit etwas anderem ablenken. Ein Quidditch-Spiel war heute nicht angesetzt und nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, hatte er keine Lust, auch wenn er nicht mehr an die Wochenenden gebunden war, an denen alle anderen Schüler das Zaubererdörfchen besuchen durften. McGonagall hatte diese Regelung für die volljährigen Schüler gelockert, da sie der Meinung war, sie wären verantwortungsvoll genug, dieses Privileg nicht zu missbrauchen.

Draco hatte das Gespräch vom vorigen Abend nicht mehr erwähnt, als sie morgens aufgestanden waren, hatte sich jedoch den restlichen Tag nicht mehr blicken lassen. Trotzdem gingen Harry die Worte des Blonden nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

_Was würdest du tun, wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre? _

_Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre? _

Ungewollt wanderte Harrys Blick zu dem Stück Pergament, das da so unschuldig auf seinem Nachttisch lag und ihn auszulachen schien. Harry wusste nicht genau, warum er es nicht einfach nahm und in den Müll schmiss. Immerhin wäre nichts einfach als das – Pergament nehmen, zerknüllen und wegwerfen. Mehr brauchte es dazu nicht und doch hatte er es bisher nicht getan. Nein, stattdessen schielte er immer wieder in Richtung seines Nachttischs, nur um dann wieder an die Decke seines Himmelbettes zu starren.

Seufzend stieß Harry die Luft aus und dachte sich, dass er sich an diesem Tag wohl noch zu Tode langweilen würde. Mit seinen Mitschülern war nicht viel anzufangen, da die meisten einen mörderischen Kater aufgrund der spontanen Party pflegten. Madame Pomfrey hatte sich rigoros geweigert Anti-Kater-Tränke an die betroffenen Schüler auszuhändigen. Ihre Erklärung dazu lautete folgendermaßen: 'Wer saufen kann, kann auch die Folgen ertragen'. Deshalb war es in ihrem Trakt des Schlosses außergewöhnlich ruhig, da die meisten sich in ihren Zimmern aufhielten und ihren schmerzenden Kopf auskurierten.

_Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre?_

Immer wieder sprang dieser Satz in seine Gedanken und verfolgte ihn, denn irgendwie hatte Draco ja Recht damit, dass er sich in der Vergangenheit Gedanken über sowas hätte machen sollen. So oft, wie er schon dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war, hätte er sich vermutlich schon mit 13 Jahren so eine Liste anfertigen sollen. Doch irgendwie war er immer zu beschäftigt gewesen, um auch nur auf diese Idee zu kommen. Harry fragte sich immer noch, wieso Draco davon angefangen hatte, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum der Slytherin über so etwas nachdenken sollte. Doch die Menschen neigten dazu, über unsinnige Dinge nachzudenken, deshalb sollte es ihn wohl nicht allzu sehr überraschen.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf dieses Stück Pergament und schließlich hatte Harry genug davon, es ständig zu sehen. Ruckartig stand er auf, schnappte sich das Pergament und war schon kurz davor, es in winzig kleine Fetzen zu reißen, als er noch einmal einen Blick darauf warf. Triezend stach ihm die Überschrift in Dracos sauberer, schnörkelloser Handschrift entgegen und er fluchte laut und ausgiebig, bevor er sich geschlagen an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und Feder, gefolgt von einem Tintenfass aus der Schublade nahm.

Überraschenderweise brauchte Harry nicht wirklich lange, bevor er die Liste fertig hatte. Sie war zwar nicht sehr lang, doch die Dinge, die darauf standen, waren wichtig für ihn.

„Hey Harry! Kommst du mit zum essen?", rief Neville durch die offene Tür des Zimmers und streckte den Kopf hinein. „Ginny und ich wollten grade runter."

Lächelnd sah Harry zu seinem Freund und nickte. „Ja, ich komm gleich", sagte er und schraubte das Tintenfass zu, um die Flüssigkeit vor dem austrocknen zu schützen und ging schließlich mit Neville und Ginny in die Große Halle.  
Die beiden waren sich während des Jahres, in dem er mit Ron und Hermine unterwegs gewesen war, näher gekommen und Harry hatte erstaunt festgestellt, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Ganz im Gegenteil freute er sich für die beiden, sie passten gut zusammen, waren glücklich und das war das Wichtigste für ihn. Ron hatte sich zwar gewundert, dass Harry nicht niedergeschlagener war, doch Harry hatte nur die Schultern dazu gezuckt und nichts weiter darüber gesagt.

Während Harry beim essen am Gryffindortisch saß und mit seinen Freunden plauderte, kam Draco in ihr Zimmer zurück, der den Tag mit seinen Slytherin-Freunden in Hogsmeade verbracht hatte. Hauptsächlich waren sie gegangen, um sich in der ansässigen Apotheke fertige Kater-Tränke zu kaufen, doch dann waren sie in den Drei Besen hängen geblieben und hatten zusammen einen netten Nachmittag verbracht. Immerhin hatten die Slytherins, durch die neuen Schlafarrangements, nicht mehr so oft die Gelegenheit unter sich zu sein und ergriffen deshalb die Gelegenheit, wenn sich eine bot.

Nachdem Draco seine Besorgungen verstaut hatte, kramte er seinen angefangenen Aufsatz für Zauberkunst heraus, den er noch fertig schreiben musste. Sie sollten ihn am Montag abgeben und er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, das auf den letzten Drücker zu erledigen. Schnaubend setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch, der Harrys gegenüber stand und betrachtete das Durcheinander, welches darauf herrschte. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wie der Gryffindor seine Sachen fand, wenn er in diesem Chaos etwas suchte. Stirnrunzelnd sah Draco hinüber, als ihm etwas ins Auge stach. Ein Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht, bevor er sich streckte und sich ein Stück Pergament schnappte, welches ihm bekannt vorkam. Es war das Pergament, das er selbst gestern erst auf Harrys Bett abgelegt hatte und mittlerweile stand auch mehr darauf, als nur eine Überschrift. Hatte Harry also nicht widerstehen können. Es war eigentlich als Witz gedacht gewesen, doch wenn der Schwarzhaarige schon eine Liste schrieb, wollte er auch wissen, was darauf stand. Es interessierte ihn schon, was der andere am letzten Tag seines Lebens tun würde, wenn er es sich aussuchen könnte. Neugierig drehte er das Pergament und begann zu lesen.

_Dinge, die ich an meinem letzten Tag tun würde _

_- Mein Testament machen_

_- Achterbahn fahren_

_- meinen Verwandten sagen, was ich von ihnen halte_

_- mich bei meinen Freunden outen_

_- dem Mann den ich liebe, sagen dass ich ihn liebe!!_

_- wenn möglich Sex haben. Keine Lust als Jungfrau zu sterben!!!_

Dracos Augenbrauen wanderten beim lesen immer höher. Es war nicht viel, das auf der Liste stand und auch nichts Besonderes. Doch eigentlich wunderte es ihn nicht wirklich. Bei jedem anderen würden wohl die verrücktesten Dinge auf solch einer Liste stehen, doch Harry Potter war eben nicht wie alle anderen. Überraschend fand er tatsächlich nur die letzten drei Punkte. Dass Harry verliebt war, überraschte ihn nicht so sehr, immerhin waren sie alle Teenager, da war das ein fast schon normaler Zustand, doch erstens war der Gryffindor anscheinend schwul und zweitens hatten seine Freunde, allem Anschein nach, keine Ahnung davon und genau das fand er erstaunlich.

Draco selbst hatte von diesem kleinen Detail im Leben des Goldjungen zwar auch nichts gewusst, doch er hatte wenigstens einen Verdacht gehabt. Dass Harry so gar nicht auf Mini-Weasleys Beziehung mit Longbottom reagiert hatte, wenn man mal von seiner offensichtlichen Freude für seine Freunde absah, hatte ihn stutzig werden lassen, vor allem wenn man noch in Erinnerung hatte, wie Harry und Mini-Weasley im sechsten Schuljahr aneinander geklebt hatten. Das hatte selbst er mitbekommen und er hatte in diesem Schuljahr wahrlich andere Sorgen gehabt, als sich um die Beziehungen seiner Mitschüler Gedanken zu machen.

Nachdenklich saß Draco da und fragte sich, welcher Kerl es wohl geschafft hatte, dem Goldjungen den Kopf zu verdrehen, doch ihm wollte niemand einfallen. Vielleicht war es einfach auch niemanden, den er überhaupt kannte, vielleicht war es ein Muggel oder jemand, den Harry außerhalb von Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte. Es gab viele Möglichkeiten und seine Neugier würde in diesem Fall wohl nicht so schnell befriedigt werden.

Gelächter aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schreckte Draco aus seinen Überlegungen und rasch ließ er das Pergament in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, bevor er aufstand und sich auf die Suche nach Granger machte. Sie war die erste Anlaufstelle wenn man etwas wissen wollte, ganz egal, ob es um die Zauberer- oder Muggelwelt ging. Einen knappen Gruß murmelnd ging er an Harry, Mini-Weasley und Longbottom vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, wo er ein Drittel des Goldenen Trios mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit antreffen würde.

Der Rest des Abends verlief ruhig für Harry. Draco blieb verschwunden und er selbst verbrachte seine Zeit mit seinen Mitschülern im Gemeinschaftsraum, die so nach und nach wieder aus ihren Löchern krochen und dabei Stein und Bein schworen, nie wieder zu trinken, ohne im Voraus einen Vorrat an Katertränken zu bunkern. Es wurde geredet, Schach und Snape explodiert gespielt, während im Hintergrund leise Musik lief, um die Unterhaltungen nicht zu stören. Es war ein verhältnismäßig ruhiger Abend im Trakt der Achtklässler und Harry ging bald ins Bett, jedoch nicht, ohne sich zu wundern, wohin Draco so schnell verschwunden war. Dass der etwa eine Stunde später wieder kam, bekam Harry nicht mehr mit, da er schon tief und fest schlief.

„Komm schon, Potter! Heb deinen Hintern aus dem Bett! Die Sonne scheint, die Vöglein zwitschern und es ist ein wunderschöner Tag!"

Instinktiv zog Harry sich sein Kissen über den Kopf und stöhnte auf. „Hau ab, Malfoy! Es ist Sonntag verfickte Scheiße! Lass mich in Ruhe schlafen!", nuschelte Harry in seine Matratze hinein und machte sich daran, wieder ins Traumland zu verschwinden. Keine zehn Thestrale würden in an einem Sonntag so früh aus dem Bett schmeißen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie früh es war, jedoch sagte ihm seine innere Uhr, dass es für einen Sonntag verhältnismäßig früh war.

„Sorry Potter, geht nicht", trällerte Draco breit grinsend und schnappte sich einen Zipfel der gryffindorroten Bettdecke. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie von dem jungen Mann, der sich darunter regelrecht vergraben hatte, weg und ging gleich noch ein paar Schritte rückwärts, damit Harry auch nicht wieder dran kam.

„Malfoy!", schrie Harry und zog die Beine an die Brust, um die Kälte, die sich beinahe sofort um seinen Körper legte, zu verscheuchen. „Gib mir sofort meine Decke wieder!"

„Nope!", antwortete Draco fröhlich und schnappte sich vorsorglich Harrys Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, immerhin wollte er nicht noch als Kröte enden. „Du stehst jetzt auf, wir haben nämlich einiges vor heute. Du kannst es dir aussuchen. Entweder bewegst du jetzt deinen Arsch – sieht übrigens nett aus in diesen Shorts – und gehst duschen, oder ich dusch dich gleich im Bett", sagte Draco lächelnd und richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf seinen Mitbewohner, der bis auf die Shorts nichts an hatte und der jetzt unter seinem Kissen hervor linste und ihn mit knallroten Wangen anstarrte.

„Was?", quietschte Harry und sah an sich herunter, wo ihm jedoch nur seine schlichte dunkelblaue Shorts ins Auge fiel. Verlegen setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf, schnappte sich das Kissen und presste es sich auf seinen Schoß. „Scheiße Malfoy! Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Bist du jetzt unter die Spanner gegangen, oder was?", fauchte Harry und versuchte gleichzeitig das Rot aus seinen Wangen zu vertreiben.

„Nein, ich genieße nur die Aussicht", gab Draco ungerührt zurück und fuchtelte ein wenig mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. „Was also soll es sein? Dusche im Bad, oder Dusche im Bett?"

Etwas angesäuert beäugte Harry seinen eigenen Stab, der da so unschuldig in Dracos rechter Hand ruhte, während er mit der linken auf ihn zielte.

„Du siehst besser zu, dass hier ein Kaffee steht, wenn ich aus dem Bad komme. Sonst könnte es mir doch noch leid tun, dass ich dich aus diesem verdammten Feuer geholt hab", murrte Harry und stand schließlich auf, denn er hatte keine Lust später sein Bett trocken hexen zu müssen. Das dauerte immer eine halbe Ewigkeit. Genervt stapfte er zum Kleiderschrank riss eine schwarze Jeans und ein ebenso schwarzes T-Shirt heraus, schnappte sich noch frische Shorts und Socken und verschwand, Draco noch einen dreckigen Blick zuwerfend, im winzigen Badezimmer.

Draco jedoch verkniff sich nur das Lachen und warf Harrys Zauberstab zurück auf dessen Nachttisch, bevor er einen der Hauselfen rief und ihn bat, ihnen ein kleines Frühstück aufs Zimmer zu bringen. Üblich war das zwar nicht, doch für die Achtklässler machten die Hauselfen gerne eine Ausnahme und drückten vor allem beide Augen zu, wenn es um Harry Potter ging, was Draco auch schamlos ausnutzte. Momente später stand eine Thermoskanne Kaffee, Zucker, Milch, Brötchen, Croissants, Rühreier mit Speck, Marmeladen, Honig, Wurst und Käse auf dem Tisch, gefolgt von Fruchtsalat, Müsli und Joghurt. Grinsend wuschelte sich Draco durch die gelfreien Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er ein großes Frühstück bestellt hätte, würde sein Schreibtisch wohl nun zusammen brechen.

Dampf wallte ins Zimmer, als die Tür zum Bad sich nach einiger Zeit schließlich öffnete und Harry heraus trat, der sich mit einem Handtuch durch die rabenschwarzen und sehr nassen Haare rubbelte. Das Handtuch auf sein Bett werfend, schüttelte Harry den Kopf wie ein nasser Hund, so dass ein paar Tröpfchen durchs Zimmer flogen und fuhr sich schließlich mit allen zehn Fingern durch die dicken Strähnen.

Draco starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an, denn ob er nun wollte oder nicht, die ganze Aktion hatte doch sehr sexy ausgesehen und er musste sich zusammen reißen, um den Gryffindor nicht anzuspringen. Es war unter den Schülern der achten Klasse kein Geheimnis, dass Draco sich mit beiden Geschlechtern vergnügte, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, doch der Blonde wusste dank der Liste, dass Harry verliebt war und hielt sich deshalb zurück, auch wenn er einen kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Räuspernd richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich gerade mit einem Kamm durch die Haare strich und ihn dann weglegte. „Wenn du dann damit fertig bist, das halbe Zimmer unter Wasser zu setzen, gibt's Frühstück."

„Das ist ja wohl das mindeste, wenn du mich schon aus dem Bett schmeißt!", murrte Harry und drehte sich zu dem Blonden um, als sein Blick auf dessen Schreibtisch fiel. Überrascht zischten seine Augenbrauen nach oben, als er das reichhaltige Frühstück darauf entdeckte. „Wow... ich wollte doch nur 'nen Kaffee!"

„Ja, und ich hab nur ein kleines Frühstück bestellt", grinste Draco und versetzte Harrys Schreibtischstuhl einen Tritt, so dass der ein wenig über den Boden Richtung Harry rutschte. „Jetzt setz dich hin und iss, dann können wir los." Mit diesen Worten setzte Draco sich selbst und bediente sich an den Speisen, die die Hauselfen ihnen so großzügig gebracht hatten.

„Los? Wohin los?", fragte Harry, während er sich setzte und sofort nach der Kaffeekanne griff.

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen", antwortete Draco kryptisch und biss in sein Croissant.

„Jetzt sag schon!", verlangte Harry nachdem er den ersten Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte und einen zufriedenen Seufzer ausstieß.

„Nein."

„Malfoy..."  
„Jaah, so heiße ich, das ist mir bekannt."  
„Jetzt sag schon", wiederholte Harry ein wenig drängender, während er sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen nahm.

„Nope, keine Chance", gab Draco ungerührt zurück und schnappte sich das Müsli, auf dem er ein wenig Fruchtsalat verteilte und das ganze mit etwas Joghurt krönte.

„Malfoy, ich will wissen, was du vorhast, sonst geh ich nirgendwo hin!", murrte Harry und schob sich eine Gabel Rührei in den Mund.

„Potter, kannst du dich nicht einfach mal überraschen lassen?", fragte Draco schließlich seufzend nach und sah den Gryffindor ernst an.

„Sorry, aber meine Erfahrungen mit Überraschungen endeten meist damit, dass mich jemand umbringen wollte", sagte Harry ebenso ernst und sah dem Blonden ins Gesicht.

„Oh, komm schon... wenn ich dich umbringen wollte, hätte ich dich schon längst im Schlaf mit deinem eigenen Kissen ersticken können, oder? Jetzt sei nicht so paranoid und warte einfach mal ab. Es wird schon nichts Schlimmes passieren", schnaubte Draco und wandte sich ein wenig beleidigt wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

„Okay", murmelte Harry und musste dem Slytherin insgeheim Recht geben. Er war mit den Jahren nun mal misstrauisch geworden, doch von Draco hatte er wohl wirklich nichts zu befürchten. Still beendeten sie ihr Frühstück.

Nachdem Draco einen Hauselfen gerufen hatte, damit das benutzte Geschirr und die Reste ihres Frühstücks wieder verschwinden konnten, drängte er Harry dazu, sich fertig zu machen, damit sie gehen konnten. Nun wieder grinsend schnappte er sich Harrys Hand und zerrte ihn, ohne auf dessen Proteste zu achten, aus dem Zimmer und durch das Schloss bis auf die Ländereien. Es war gut, dass es erst neun Uhr morgens war, denn das Bild wie Malfoy und Potter Hand in Hand rumliefen, hätte sicher für eine Menge Getuschel gesorgt. Doch da es Sonntag war, schliefen die meisten Schüler um diese Zeit noch.

„Malfoy!", rief Harry als er durch die Tore Hogwarts` gezerrt wurde und zu dem Weg, der Richtung Hogsmeade führte. „Wo zum Teufel willst du denn hin?"

„Wirst du gleich sehen!", antwortete Draco fröhlich und blieb abrupt stehen, so dass Harry ihn beinahe über den Haufen rannte.

„Umpf... du könntest mich das nächste Mal auch vorwarnen", murmelte Harry in Dracos Nacken hinein, während die blonden Haare seine Nase kitzelten.

„Wieso denn? So macht das viel mehr Spaß!", grinste Draco, drehte sich zu Harry um und unterdrückte das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, welches sich in ihm breit machen wollte, als er den Schwarzhaarigen so nahe bei sich spürte. Kurzerhand umfing er ihn mit seinen Armen, ignorierte den erschreckten Aufschrei und drehte sich auf der Stelle.

Nur Momente später schüttelte Harry sich und überprüfte, ob seine Ohren noch an Ort und Stelle waren, bevor er sich stirnrunzelnd umsah und daraufhin die Augen ungläubig aufriss. „Wir sind in der Winkelgasse!", sagte er dann trocken und warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Sehr gut kombiniert, Sherlock", lachte Draco und schnappte sich erneut Harrys Hand. Langsam machte ihm diese Aktion richtig Spaß und Harrys verwirrtes Gesicht zu sehen, war nur das i-Tüpfelchen dabei. „Los, los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!", rief er lachend und lief los.

„Warte mal, zu spät? Wohin zu spät?", rief Harry und sah sich um. Es war noch früh und dazu noch Sonntag, weshalb noch nicht sehr viel Betrieb war in der Zauberergasse. Die Einzelhändler öffneten am Wochenende erst später und auch nicht so lange, wie an den Wochentagen, doch öffnen taten sie, egal ob Sonntag oder nicht.

Es war offensichtlich, dass die Winkelgasse die Schäden, welche im Krieg entstanden waren, noch nicht ganz überwunden hatte, doch im Allgemeinen sah die Gasse schon wieder viel besser aus, als noch vor ein paar Monaten.

Schließlich blieben die beiden Jungen direkt vor dem schneeweißen, ein wenig schiefen Gebäude stehen, in dem die Zaubererbank untergebracht war. Stirnrunzelnd starrte Harry es an und wandte sich dann zu dem Blonden um, der ihn breit angrinste.

„Okay... was genau machen wir hier?", wollte Harry misstrauisch wissen. Seit ihrem Stunt mit dem Drachen waren die Kobolde nicht unbedingt gut auf ihn zu sprechen und bisher hatte er es vermieden, allzu viel Kontakt mit den nachtragenden Kreaturen zu haben.

„Wir? Gar nichts. Du hast einen Termin bei Gromok", antwortete Draco und wartete auf die Frage, die nun wohl unweigerlich folgen würde.

„Und wieso brauche ich einen Termin bei diesem Gromok?", kam die Frage auch prompt.

Dracos Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter als er Harry antwortete. „Du machst heute dein Testament", sagte er knapp und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion.

Der Gryffindor konnte nicht anders, als Draco hemmungslos anzustarren. Er sollte sein Testament machen? Wieso? Wozu sollte er ein Testament brauchen? Minutenlang rührte er sich nicht, bevor es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Die Liste! Diese dreimal verfluchte Liste! Draco musste sie wohl gefunden haben, da er am gestrigen Abend überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte. Misstrauisch schaute er zu dem Blonden, dem das Grinsen noch immer nicht vergangen war und runzelte dabei die Stirn.  
„Wieso brauche ich ausgerechnet jetzt ein Testament? Sterbe ich morgen?", fragte Harry schließlich sarkastisch und stopfte sich ein wenig angenervt die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans.

Draco jedoch lachte nur auf. „Das kann man nie wissen. Aber keine Angst, ich hab nicht vor, dich um die Ecke zu bringen. Ich denke nur, wenn man etwas hat, das einem so wichtig ist, dass man es tun würde, wäre es sein letzter Tag, dann sollte man es auch nicht aufschieben. Und jetzt ehrlich, Potter... du hast da drin ein Vermögen liegen und hast kein Testament. Das ist unverzeihlich. Du hast keine nächsten Verwandten, an die dein Verließ automatisch übertragen wird, sollte dir was passieren und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du alles dem Ministerium in den Rachen schieben willst. Die reißen sich das nämlich in solchen Fällen unter den Nagel", endete Draco und sah Harry bedeutungsvoll an.

„Was? Tun sie wirklich?", rief Harry ungläubig aus, während der Blonde ernst nickte. „Nein, das will ich wirklich nicht", sagte er dann entschlossen und ging auf das schneeweiße Gebäude zu.

Eine Stunde später hatte Harry James Potter dann ein koboldbeglaubigtes Testament, bezeugt von Draco Malfoy. Der Gryffindor hatte beschlossen, den Hauptteil seines Vermögens seinem Patensohn Teddy Lupin zu hinterlassen, womit auch das Black-Vermögen wieder einem Familienmitglied gehören würde. Natürlich hatte er in seinem Testament auch an seine Freunde gedacht, denen er einen kleinen Teil vermachen würde, doch der Großteil würde an Teddy gehen, mit Andromeda Tonks als Treuhänderin, sollte der Junge noch nicht volljährig sein.  
Harry wusste, dass er sein Testament in der Zukunft vermutlich noch das eine oder andere Mal ändern würde, doch im Moment war es das, was er wollte und zu seiner Überraschung fühlte es sich gut und erleichternd an, sich endlich darum gekümmert zu haben, auch wenn er es ein wenig morbide fand, darüber nachzudenken, wer was bekommen sollte, wenn er einmal starb.

Draco war die meiste Zeit still geblieben und hatte nur einige Vorschläge zu Teddys Treuhandfond gemacht, wofür Harry dankbar gewesen war. Er selbst hatte schließlich keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen und Draco war in diesen Sachen schon früh von seinem Vater unterrichtet worden. Wenigstens eine Sache, bei der Lucius richtig lag, dachte Harry grinsend und trat blinzelnd in das Sonnenlicht in die nun geschäftigere Winkelgasse.

Trotz des Sonntags waren einige Hexen und Zauberer in der Gasse unterwegs und machten Besorgungen, auch wenn viel weniger los war, als kurz vor Schulbeginn, wenn die Winkelgasse beinahe aus allen Nähten platzte. Nun jedoch waren hauptsächlich Familien mit kleinen Kindern unterwegs, oder Pärchen, die den schönen Sommertag miteinander genossen. Harry streckte sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen und atmete tief durch.

„Und jetzt gehst du dich outen", erklang plötzlich Dracos Stimme neben ihm und Harry fuhr vor Schreck zusammen, bevor er knallrot wurde.

„O-outen? Jetzt? A-aber denkst du nicht, das hat noch Zeit, ich denke wirklich, ich sollte-", stotterte Harry und schluckte hart, als Draco ihn unterbrach.

„Und wo ist jetzt der mutige Gryffindor geblieben? Komm schon, das ist keine große Sache, sogar Dumbledore war schwul. Und wenn wir schon in der Winkelgasse sind, dann kannst du das auch gleich erledigen, immerhin arbeitet das Wiesel... okay, okay Weasley", verbesserte sich Draco sich selbst, als Harry ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf, „bei seinem Bruder, oder nicht? Dann müsste er ja hier sein." Draco verstand wirklich nicht, warum der Gryffindor sich so sehr dagegen sträubte, immerhin war es wirklich nichts Besonderes. Doch vielleicht kam dieses Verhalten auch von seinem Leben in der Muggelwelt, denn die Zaubererwelt sah das recht locker. Fünfzig Prozent der Zauberer waren ohnehin bisexuell, wenn auch recht wenige sich wirklich nur auf ein Geschlecht fixierten.

Harry kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und stritt sich gedanklich mit sich selbst. Sollte er, oder sollte er nicht? Eigentlich lag ihm das schon seit einer Weile auf dem Herzen, doch gerade bei Rons explosivem Temperament wusste er wirklich nicht, wie dieser reagieren würde. Auf keinen Fall wollte er wegen dieser Sache seinen besten Freund verlieren, da er bei Hermine ziemlich sicher war, dass sie es vermutlich schon ahnte und kein Problem damit hatte. Das würde zumindest ihre kryptischen Andeutungen erklären, die sie seit einer Weile fallen ließ, als wollte sie ihn dazu bringen, es endlich zuzugeben.

„Potter... was denkst du denn, wird er schon tun?", begann Draco, der bei dem Konflikt, der sich im Inneren des Schwarzhaarigen abspielte, regelrecht zusehen konnte. „Glaubst du nicht, er wäre enttäuschter, wenn er es irgendwann zufällig herausfindet? Was willst du machen, wenn du mal eine Beziehung hast? Willst du das etwa vor ihm verstecken? Du bist dieselbe Person, ob nun schwul oder nicht und wenn er das nicht akzeptieren kann, dann war er nie ein richtiger Freund. Bei so viel Scheiße, die ihr durch habt, sollte das doch eigentlich eine Lachnummer sein."

Einen Moment lang dachte Harry über diese Worte nach und nickte dann. „Du hast Recht", sagte er leise und sah den Slytherin von der Seite her an. „Aber... naja, ich denke... ich denke, ich sollte da allein hingehen... also... nicht dass ich dich nicht dabei-"'  
„Hör auf zu stottern, Potter!", unterbrach Draco ihn und grinste. „Wir wollen dem Wiesel ja keine Herzattacke verpassen, schon klar. Ich werd bei Fortescues warten und mir einen riesigen Eisbecher genehmigen. Aber trödel nicht ewig rum, wir haben heute noch mehr vor." Damit hob der Blonde die Hand und schlenderte gemütlich davon, während Harry sich auf den Weg zu 'Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' machte.

Schon bald stand Harry vor dem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse Nummer 93 und blickte ins Schaufenster. Wie immer knallte, zischte, blinkte, funkelte, quiekte und fauchte es ohne Unterbrechung und man konnte kaum den Blick davon abwenden. Es war wie bei einem Zugunglück, bei dem man wegsehen wollte, es aber nicht konnte. Doch was Harry wirklich zum lachen brachte, war das quietschrosa Plakat, welches an der Tür angebracht war.

**Voldy-Moldy gibt's nicht mehr**

**da hilft das Merchandise auch nichts mehr**

_Alle Produkte unserer Todschisser-Linie bis zu 50% billiger!_

Harry lachte laut auf, denn nur George brachte es fertig, auch nach Voldemorts Verschwinden und der Verhaftungen der Todesser, auch noch Profit daraus zu schlagen. Das gefiel Harry auf jeden Fall um einiges besser, als die unzähligen T-Shirts, Tassen und anderen Dinge, die mit seinem Gesicht oder seinem Namen verziert waren, die nach Voldemorts Tod plötzlich wie Pilze im Wald aus dem Boden geschossen waren.

Immer noch grinsend zog Harry die Tür auf und trat in den Laden ein, wobei er sich sofort duckte, um dem Mini-Feuerwerk, welches über seinem Kopf losging, zu entgehen. Einmal abgebrannte Haarspitzen hatten vollkommen gereicht und hinterher hatte er tagelang diesen Geruch in der Nase gehabt.

Es war nicht sehr viel los im Laden, was wohl vor allem an der Tageszeit lag und er fand George und Ron dabei, wie sie neue Ware in die Regale sortierten. „Hey Jungs!", rief Harry ein wenig zögerlich, denn wirklich wohl fühlte er sich bei seinem Vorhaben nicht gerade. Er hatte einfach nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie die beiden reagieren würden, obwohl er sich da bei George noch weniger Sorgen machte, als um seinen besten Freund.

„Ohhh, schau her, Ronnikins, wer sich da in unsere bescheidene Kaschemme verlaufen hat! Sieht aus wie Harry Potter!", trällerte George in eigenartigem Sing-Sang-Ton.

„Klingt auch wie Harry Potter!", meldete sich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und der Gryffindor drehte sich ein wenig wehmütig zur Theke, hinter der ein großes Portrait hing, aus dem ihm Fred Weasley entgegengrinste.

Bevor Harry es registrieren konnte, trat Ron auf ihn zu, schnupperte übertrieben an ihm und verkündete: „Riecht auch wie Harry Potter!"

Da beschloss Harry einzugreifen. „Wenn ihr jetzt noch überprüfen wollt, ob ich auch wie Harry Potter schmecke, setze ich nie wieder einen Fuß hier rein!", wehrte er George ab, der mit einem sehr manischen Lächeln auf ihn zugetreten war.

„Na, dann muss es auch Harry Potter sein!", ertönte es dann dreistimmig und lautes Gelächter brach in dem Scherzladen aus.

„Leute, ihr habt einen Knall!", stellte Harry bestimmt zum Hundertsten Male fest und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wissen wir", sagte Fred ernst und schüttete eine Substanz in den Kessel, den es in seinem Portrait gab, woraufhin es laut knallte.

„Was können wir an diesem schönen Tag für unseren hochgeschätzten Finanzier tun?", fragte dann George, wedelte übertrieben einen Stuhl ab, um ihn von Staub zu befreien und drückte Harry darauf.

Schlagartig schluckte Harry und sah vorsichtig zu seinen beiden Freunden. „Also, ähm… eigentlich… bin ich hergekommen, um euch etwas zu sagen", fing der Schwarzhaarige langsam an und wusste nicht so recht, wie er weitermachen sollte.

„Oh oh, das klingt ernst", meinte George, zog noch zwei weitere Stühle her und reichte seinem Bruder und Harry ein Butterbier, bevor er sich selbst eins nahm und aufmerksam den nervösen Gryffindor betrachtete.

„Na los, Kumpel, spuck's schon aus", warf Ron ein, öffnete seine Flasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Je länger du es rauszögerst, desto schlimmer wird es."  
„Weise Worte, Brüderchen, weise Worte", meldete sich Fred und drückte seine Nase praktisch an der Leinwand ab, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen.

Harry spielte einen Moment mit dem Verschluss seiner Flasche, blies dann die Backen auf und ließ langsam die Luft entweichen. „Okay, also… wisst ihr noch, wie ihr euch gewundert habt, dass es mir nichts ausgemacht hat, dass Ginny und Neville zusammen sind?", fragte er dann und schielte zu den beiden Weasley-Brüdern, die nun simultan zu grinsen begannen.

„Jaah, und weiter?", hakte Ron nach und ignorierte seinen Bruder, der ihm nicht so unauffällig den Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte.

„Also, das lag daran, dass… ich wollte… ich bin… also…"

„Merlin, dieses Gestotter kann sich ja keiner mit anhören, Jetzt sag ihnen einfach, dass du schwul bist und wir können dir endlich zeigen, was wir ausgetüftelt haben", rief Fred aus seinem Portrait und sah ein wenig gelangweilt in den Kessel, der purpurne Rauchwölkchen absonderte.

„Das könnt ihr mir- WAS?", fing Harry an und ruckte mit seinem Kopf zum Portrait und starrte dann zu George und Ron, die jedoch nicht im Mindesten überrascht schienen.

„Das war es, was du sagen wolltest?", fragte Ron und wedelte dann mit der Hand. „Ist doch ein alter Hut. Willst du die neue Kollektion Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien sehen? Die sind viel besser als die alten."  
„Moment mal, was soll das heißen, das ist ein alter Hut?", wollte Harry einigermaßen entsetzt wissen und fragte sich, wann er sich in dieser Richtung verplappert haben könnte. „Woher zum Teufel wisst ihr das?", rief er dann und sah zwischen George und Ron hin und her, die nur noch breiter grinsten.

„Harry", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd und grinste nur noch breiter. „Ich hab eine ziemlich lange Zeit mit dir in einem Zelt geschlafen, in dem es an den Betten keine Vorhänge gab, die man mit einem Stillezauber belegen konnte, wie wir es im Gryffindorturm gemacht haben. Du hast sehr lebhafte Träume, Alter und damit meine ich nicht die vom alten Voldy-Moldy. Hermine und ich wissen schon ewig Bescheid", schloss er dann und George nickte dazu.

„Jaah, die beiden haben uns das schon vor Ewigkeiten gesagt", bestätigte er.

Verblüfft starrte Harry die beiden an, bevor er die Stirn runzelte und losplatzte. „Und wieso zum Henker, habt ihr dann nichts gesagt? Scheiße, ich mach mir beinahe vor Angst in die Hosen, dass ich deswegen vielleicht meine Freunde verliere und ihr wisst schon längst Bescheid? Schöne Freunde seid ihr!"

„Naja, wir wussten ja nicht, ob du dir darüber bewusst bist, oder es vielleicht leugnest, oder so was", entschuldigte Ron schulterzuckend dieses Versäumnis. „Wir dachten einfach, es wäre besser abzuwarten, bis du von selbst damit kommst. Außerdem wollte ich wirklich nicht wiederholen was genau ich da gehört habe." Ron schüttelte sich bei dieser offenbar traumatischen Erinnerung, George lachte auf und Harry wurde knallrot und schlug sich beide Hände vors Gesicht. „Sag mir nur noch eins, Harry…", begann Ron zögernd und der Gryffindor lugte fragend zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, „bist du in ihn verknallt?"

Harry zuckte gequält zusammen und nickte langsam.

„So richtig?", fragte Ron ein wenig jämmerlich und bettelte Harry wortlos an, diese Frage zu verneinen.

„Sorry, Ron", sagte Harry und zerschlug mit diesen Worten Rons Hoffnungen, der laut aufseufzte.

„Okay… hast du Glück, dass Hermine mich deswegen schon brieflich bearbeitet hat", schnaufte der Rothaarige und zog Harry mit diesen Worten kurzerhand auf die Füße, umarmte ihn kurz aber heftig und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Jetzt komm, ich zeig dir das neue Zeug."

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später verließ Harry immens erleichtert Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und bahnte sich seinen Weg zu Fortescues Eissalon, der nach dem Krieg von Floreans Sohn Fabian übernommen worden war.

Dort saß Draco entspannt im Sonnenlicht vor einem beinahe schon obszön großen Eisbecher vom Umfang eines Quaffels, der mit einem surrenden Kreisel und einem hitzefreien Minifeuerwerk verziert war.

„Sag mal, Malfoy… einen größeren Eisbecher hatten die wohl nicht mehr auf der Karte, was?", schmunzelte Harry und ließ sich neben seinen blonden Freund in einen Stuhl fallen.

Amüsiert zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch und hielt Harry einen zweiten langen Eislöffel entgegen. „Wieso sollte ich mich mit etwas mittelmäßigem zufrieden geben, wenn ich das Beste haben kann. Du müsstest mich doch mittlerweile besser kennen."  
„Stimmt auch wieder", gab Harry zu, schnappte sich den Löffel und tauchte ihn in das Gemisch aus Eis, Früchten, Nüssen und Sahne, das er sich genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen ließ.

Den restlichen Vormittag entspannten die beiden Freunde in der Sonne vor Fortescues und redeten über Merlin und die Welt. Als es langsam Nachmittag wurde verließen Harry und Draco die Winkelgasse und apparierten nach Little Whinging in den Ligusterweg, wo sie beide sich sofort zur Nummer vier begaben. Im Nachhinein hätte Harry eigentlich klar sein müssen, wie dieses Gespräch verlaufen würde, denn seine Tante und Onkel reagierten überhaupt nicht auf seine Vorwürfe, ganz im Gegenteil, sie gaben Harry wie immer die Schuld an allem was in ihrem Leben falsch lief. Doch im Grunde war es Harry gleich, denn das einzige, was Harry von diesem Besuch wollte, war endlich einmal alles los zu werden, was er seit Jahren immer nur runter geschluckt hatte. All die aufgestauten Frustrationen, die sich seit seiner Kindheit in ihm aufgebaut hatten, ließ er wie bei einer Vulkanerruption aus sich heraus brechen und warf seinen Verwandten alles an Kopf, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Vielleicht zeugte es nicht gerade von guter Erziehung, wie Harry sich im Ligusterweg benommen hatte, doch das konnte er leicht mit dem Argument entschuldigen, dass er ja überhaupt keine bekommen hatte.

Das einzig erfreuliche an diesem Besuch war, dass Dudley, als Harry und Draco sich daran machten das Haus zu verlassen, seinen Cousin kurz aufhielt und ihm ein altes, verblichenes Fotoalbum in die Hand drückte und ihm ein schönes Leben wünschte. Wie sich später herausstellte waren in dem Album vor allem Muggelbilder seiner Mutter verewigt worden, die von seiner Tante wohl trotz allem all die langen Jahre aufbewahrt worden war.

„Nette Verwandtschaft", kommentierte Draco trocken, als sie zum Magnolienring schlenderten, um ungesehen apparieren zu können.

„Kann man sich leider nicht aussuchen", ergänzte Harry schulterzuckend und warf Draco einen amüsierten Seitenblick zu. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du Bellatrix ansonsten liebend gerne eingetauscht hättest."

„Nicht nur die, glaub mir", schnaubte Draco auf, blieb schließlich stehen und sah sich kurz um. „Okay, ich glaube wir können. Ich nehm dich dieses Mal mit, schließlich will ich die Überraschung nicht verderben."

Kurzerhand schnappte Draco sich Harry um die Taille und zog ihn nahe an sich heran, obwohl es prinzipiell reichen würde, wenn dieser sich an seiner Armbeuge festhalten würde. In dem kurzen Augenblick, bevor der Slytherin sich auf der Stelle drehte, presste Harry sich schon fast unbewusst nahe an seinen Freund heran und sog tief den Duft ein, der Dracos ureigensten Geruch ausmachte. Das unangenehme Ziehen setzte ein und Harry hatte einmal mehr das Gefühl durch einen viel zu engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden. Mit dem typischen Geräusch des Apparierens kamen die beiden Zauberer nur Moment später hinter einem nicht sehr großen, flachen Gebäude an, das sich bei näherer Inspektion als Klohäuschen herausstellte.

Unwillkürlich fasste Harry sich an die Ohren und verrenkte sich fast den Hals, um herauszubekommen, wo er hier gelandet war.

„Eigentlich hasse ich das Apparieren ja wie die Pest, aber so könnte ich mich glatt dran gewöhnen", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und machte dabei keinerlei Anstalten sich aus Dracos Umklammerung zu lösen.

„Wie war das bitte?", hakte der nach, denn dadurch, dass Harrys Gesicht beinahe an seinem Hals vergraben war, hatte er dessen Genuschel kaum verstanden.

Harry schreckte auf und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück, wobei sich seine Wangen röteten. „Gar nichts!", sagte er schnell und sah sich erneut um, wobei er ein dumpfes Geräusch ausmachte, das nur dort entstand, wo große Menschenmengen versammelt waren. „Kannst du mir jetzt verraten, wo du mich hingeschleppt hast?"

Draco griff nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn mit vergnügt blitzenden Augen hinter sich her als er los lief und das Klohäuschen umrundete. „Klar doch! Wir sind in Chertsey, genauer gesagt im Thorpe Park. Schon mal davon gehört?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, während er nachdachte und dann den Kopf entschieden schüttelte. „Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste", verneinte er dann und stellte gleich weitere Fragen. „Was soll dieser Thorpe Park sein? Was ist so besonders daran, dass du-" Harry brach abrupt ab, als er schließlich freie Sicht nach vorne hatte und sein Kiefer klappte herunter.

Staunend sah er sich um und seine Augen schossen hin und her, um alle Eindrücke auf einmal aufzunehmen. Da gab es Fahrgeschäfte, Souvenirläden, Restaurants und Imbissbuden, kleine Parkanlagen und noch einiges andere, was in einem richtigen Freizeitpark auf keinen Fall fehlen durfte. Harry war zwar noch nie in einem gewesen, doch durch Dudleys Prahlerei, wenn dieser mit seinen Eltern oder Freunden einen dieser Parks besucht hatte, hatte er sich eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon machen können. „Draco, was-"

„Du wolltest Achterbahn fahren", fiel Draco ihm ins Wort. „Und zufälligerweise gibt es hier eine der längsten Bahnen überhaupt und du weißt ja, ich gebe mich nicht mit etwas mittelmäßigem zufrieden, wenn ich das Beste haben kann. Wir hatten Glück, dass die in Großbritannien steht, denn einen internationalen Portschlüssel hätte ich so auf die Schnelle nicht auftreiben können."

„Das… das… Draco, das ist… wow!", stotterte Harry und konnte sich an dem fröhlichen Treiben der Parkbesucher gar nicht satt sehen. Da gab es Familien mit kleinen Kindern, ganze Gruppen von Jugendlichen und teilweise ganze Schulklassen, die wohl einen Ausflug machten. Touristen liefen mit Kameras umher und fotografierten dabei alles und jeden, wobei sie wild gestikulierten und fremde Sprachen an Harrys Ohren drangen. Ein überdimensionales Grinsen setzte sich auf Harrys Gesicht fest, was Draco mit immenser Selbstzufriedenheit betrachtete.

Der Slytherin hatte den Eindruck ein kleines Kind zu sehen, das gerade festgestellt hatte, dass in diesem Jahr sein Geburtstag mit Weihnachten und Ostern zusammenfiel und es sich obendrein noch in der Werkstatt des Weihnachtsmannes austoben durfte. „Wollen wir los, oder willst du den ganzen Nachmittag hier stehen und alles nur anstarren?", fragte Draco schließlich beiläufig nach und lachte leise, da Harry ihn daraufhin ansah, als hätte er den Verstand verloren und nun er selbst es war, der an der Hand mitgezerrt wurde.

Harry und Draco verbrachten die nächsten Stunden damit, den Thorpe Park auf das genaueste zu erkunden. Sie drehten sich in übergroßen Teetassen, bis ihnen beinahe übel wurde, sie kicherten über die künstlichen Gespenster in der Geisterbahn, da man von ihnen wirklich nicht verlangen konnte, von diesen Attrappen beeindruckt zu sein, wo sie doch jeden Tag von echten Geistern umgeben waren. Auf dem Weg durch den Park stopften sie sich mit allerlei Leckereien voll, die von herzhaften Bratwürstchen im Brötchen zu süßen Waffeln mit heißen Kirschen und Sahne reichten und deckten sich in den Souvenirläden mit kitschigen Mitbringsel für ihre Freunde und albern aussehenden Basecaps mit dem Logo des Parks ein, die sie sich gegenseitig aufsetzten.

Schließlich standen sie aufgeregt vor einem riesigen Stahlgebilde, das sich mehrere Meter in den Himmel hinaufschraubte. Mit zurückgelegten Köpfen betrachteten Harry und Draco die Waggons, die darauf entlang rasten und grinsten über die Schreie der Mitfahrenden.

„Und da wollen wir jetzt rauf?", fragte Harry und konnte sein Lächeln einfach nicht abstellen.  
„Jep", bestätigte Draco und zog Harry mit sich, um sich mit ihm in der doch recht langen Schlange anzustellen. „Das ist Colossus, eine der längsten Achterbahnen in Europa." C**olossus im Thorpe Park in Chertsey**

.

Trotz der zuerst unüberwindbar erscheinenden Schlange, dauerte es nicht sehr lange, bis Harry und Draco auf den vordersten Plätzen einer Wagenreihe Platz nahmen. Ein Mitarbeiter des Parks überprüfte ob ihre Sicherheitsbügel auch korrekt eingerastet waren und langsam fuhr der Wagenzug los.  
Harry rutschte aufgeregt auf seinem Platz herum und kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu sehen, was ihn erwarten würde. Langsam fuhren sie in die Höhe, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging. Einen kurzen Augenblick befiel Harry der irre Gedanke, dass sie in der Luft schwebten, als der Wagen schließlich einen abrupten Ruck nach unten machte und sie in beinahe halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit in die Tiefe rauschten. Erschrocken klammerte sich Harry an den Haltern seines Sicherheitsbügels fest, während Draco neben ihm fröhlich kreischend loslachte. Sie vollführten Loopings, fuhren rasante Kurven und drehten sich in einer Spirale, bei der es Harry fast den Magen umdrehte, bevor sie schließlich langsamer wurden und irgendwann zum völligen Stillstand kamen. Die Sicherheitsbügel lösten sich und Harry konnte gar nicht schnell genug aus dem Wagen heraus kommen. Auf zittrigen Knien lief er zum Ausgang ins Freie, wobei ihm Draco etwas irritiert folgte und sich fragte, was mit seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund los war, der plötzlich einen eindeutig käsigen Teint aufwies.

„Hey Harry… alles klar mit dir?", fragte Draco vorsichtig und beobachtete Harry argwöhnisch, der gerade mit aller Macht einen der vielen Mülleimer mit beiden Händen umklammerte und sich darüber beugte, als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben.

„Nie wieder… nie, nie, nie, nie, niemals wieder!", stöhnte er auf und schloss die Augen, während er versuchte tiefe Atemzüge in seine Lunge zu bekommen.

„Was?", entfuhr es Draco perplex, der mit so einer Reaktion wirklich nicht gerechnet hätte. „Jetzt sag nicht, das hätte dir keinen Spaß gemacht! Auf dem Besen bist du schon viel verrückter geflogen!"

Harry ließ den Mülleimer los und ging leicht zittrig zu einer nahe gelegenen Parkbank, wo er sich erleichtert niederließ. „Jaah, kann schon sein", erwiderte Harry nach einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug. „Aber auf dem Besen habe ich die Kontrolle darüber, was ich mache. Das da war schlimmer als damals im ersten Jahr, als Quirrell meinen verdammten Nimbus verhext hat!"

Lachend ließ Draco sich neben dem Gryffindor auf die Bank sinken. „Oh Himmel, wer hätte das Gedacht. Auf dem Feld fliegst du wie eine außer Kontrolle geratene Kanonenkugel, aber auf einer Achterbahn wird dir schlecht. Das ist doch der Witz des Jahrhunderts."

„Haha, sehr lustig", murmelte Harry und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken. „Der Wronski Bluff ist mir auf jeden Fall zehn Mal lieber als eine Achterbahn. Aber ich muss mich trotzdem bei dir bedanken. Wenn du mich nicht hergebracht hättest, würde ich immer noch denken das Achterbahn fahren was ganz tolles ist."

„Ist es doch auch", grinste Draco und streckte die Beine aus.

„Ja, für dich vielleicht", schnaubte Harry und machte eine scheuchende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Lass dich von mir nicht aufhalten, wenn du noch eine Runde willst."

„Im Ernst?", fragte Draco zweifelnd, konnte dabei jedoch nicht die Aufregung verstecken, die sich in seinen Blick schlich. „Eigentlich sollte es heute um dich gehen."

„Ja, im Ernst", bestätigte Harry. „Ich bin im Moment vollkommen zufrieden hier zu sitzen und ich werde noch zufriedener sein, sobald ich mir etwas zu trinken geholt habe. Fahr noch 'ne Runde. Ich seh doch, dass du ganz scharf drauf bist."

Schlussendlich konnte Draco sich nach der dritten Fahrt, die er alleine absolvierte losreißen und die beiden jungen Männer schlenderten gemütlich durch den Park, bis es anfing zu dämmern. Gut gelaunt verließen sie den Park und apparierten nach Hogsmeade, von wo aus sie zurück ins Schloss liefen, wo sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Achtklässler mit Fragen bestürmt wurden, wo sie den ganzen Tag gewesen seien. Hermine warf Harry ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu und Harry grinste dankbar zurück, denn ihm war klar, dass Draco den Vergnügungspark nicht alleine ausgewählt hatte und es war trotz seines Übelkeitsanfalls in der Achterbahn ein toller Nachmittag gewesen.

Im Zimmer angekommen, ließen sich Harry und Draco auf ihre Betten fallen. Der Tag war anstrengender gewesen als man hätte vermuten können und Harry konnte sich nichts Besseres vorstellen, als liegen zu bleiben und keinen Muskel mehr zu rühren.

„Harry?"

„Hmm?"

„Wir sind mit deiner kleinen Liste noch nicht ganz durch… und der Tag ist noch nicht vorbei", sagte Draco leise und drehte sich auf die Seite, um Harry im Blick haben zu können.

„Ja, ich weiß", nuschelte Harry und wurde rot. Er wusste selbst ganz genau welche beiden Punkte auf seiner Liste noch nicht erledigt waren, doch er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte, ohne sich zum kompletten Idioten zu machen. Er wusste schon seit einer ganzen Weile, dass er beim Anblick eines ganz bestimmten Jungen regelmäßig Herzrasen bekam und hatte auch das Gefühl, dass seine Besessenheit im sechsten Schuljahr ebenfalls damit zusammenhing, was ihm damals aufgrund der Umstände jedoch nicht bewusst werden konnte. Er glaubte aber nicht, dass er auch nur die kleinste Chance hatte, den letzten Punkt auf seiner Liste jemals mit diesem Jungen abhaken zu können. Seufzend drehte Harry sich ebenfalls auf die Seite und es vergingen einige Minuten, bevor einer der beiden etwas sagte.

„Weißt du, Harry, vielleicht solltest du es einfach hinter dich bringen", wisperte Draco, als wolle er die friedliche Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht zerstören. „Vielleicht solltest du einfach gehen und es ihm sagen."  
„Wohin gehen?", fragte Harry verwirrt und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, da er nicht verstand, was Draco ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Zu dem Jungen, den du liebst", antwortete der Blonde ein wenig zögernd und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um die Decke seines Himmelbettes anzustarren.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Nun wurde ihm klar, dass Draco dachte er würde nun gleich aufspringen und das Zimmer verlassen und er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Blonde nicht ganz so cool deswegen war, wie er vorgab zu sein. Der Hauch Unsicherheit in der Stimme des Slytherins wäre für andere sicher nicht zu bemerken gewesen, doch Harry kannte ihn schon viel zu lange und hatte ihn in den letzten Monaten auch auf einer viel persönlicheren Ebene kennen gelernt, um die Risse in der undurchdringlichen Malfoy-Maske zu erkennen, wenn es welche gab.

Ruhig bliebe Harry liegen, als er aufmerksam Dracos Gesicht betrachtete.

„Warum sollte ich dazu das Zimmer verlassen müssen?", fragte Harry schließlich und ließ zittrig die angehaltene Luft entweichen. Das war es. Entweder würden gleich all seine Träume in Erfüllung gehen, oder er würde morgen zum Trottel des Jahrhunderts gekrönt werden.

Draco blinzelte verwirrt, bis Harrys Frage in seinen Verstand vordrang und setzte sich daraufhin abrupt auf, um den Schwarzhaarigen wieder ansehen zu können. „Du… was?"

„Ich wollte wissen, warum ich dazu das Zimmer verlassen sollte", erklärte Harry und schmunzelte über Dracos Reaktion. Taten sprachen schon immer eine deutlichere Sprache als alle Worte der Welt und genauso lebte Harry, wenn es möglich war, denn mit Worten hatte er so seine Probleme. Meist wusste er ganz genau, was er ausdrücken wollte, doch die richtigen Worte dafür zu finden, viel ihm nicht immer sehr leicht. In den meisten Fällen war er mehr als froh, dass Hermine ihn so gut kannte, dass sie sein oft unverständliches Gestammel, in klare Sätze verwandeln konnte. Doch Hermine war im Augenblick nicht da und im Grunde war Harry das ganz recht, denn so sehr er sie auch mochte, konnte er sie jetzt gerade wirklich nicht brauchen. Entschlossen rutschte Harry vom Bett, ging die paar Schritte, die die beiden Betten in dem kleinen Zimmer trennten und kletterte kurzerhand auf Dracos Schoß, ließ eine Hand in den Nacken des Blonden gleiten, wo er alle fünf Finger in den weichen Strähnen vergrub und ließ die andere Hand auf Dracos Brust liegen, wo dessen Herz den ruhigen Takt schon längst aufgegeben hatte. „Ich muss das Zimmer dazu nicht verlassen", murmelte Harry so nahe an Dracos Gesicht, dass ihre Nasen einander streiften.

„Musst du nicht?", wollte dieser dann leicht atemlos wissen und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was er mit seinen Händen anstellen sollte, bevor er sie vorsichtig auf Harrys Hüften ablegte.

„Nein, muss ich nicht", flüsterte der Gryffindor und biss sich auf die zitternden Lippen. Er zog zwar Taten vor, doch wusste er nicht, wie es bei Draco ankommen würde, wenn er ihn nun einfach niederknutschte, weswegen er beschloss, dass ein paar mehr Worte nicht schaden konnten. „Ich… ich bin… ich bin so verliebt in dich", wisperte er und strich mit dem Daumen sanften Halbkreise auf Dracos Brust.

Draco konnte den Schwarzhaarigen, der da auf seinem Schoß saß nur anblinzeln, denn damit hätte er niemals gerechnet. Er ahnte schon seit längerer Zeit, dass seine eigenen Gefühle für Harry über bloße Freundschaft hinausgingen, doch wenn sein Herzklopfen eine Indikation dafür war, konnte er sich dessen nun ganz sicher sein. Sein Griff an Harrys Hüfte verfestigte sich noch ein wenig, als er aufgeregt ausatmete und in Harrys Augen blickte, die ihm hoffnungsvoll entgegen sahen. „Harry, ich… ich war noch nie verliebt, also… ich weiß nicht genau, wie man sich dann fühlt, aber… wenn Herzklopfen bei deinem Anblick, dein Gesicht in meinen Träumen und meine Gedanken, die sich die meiste Zeit nur um dich drehen ein Anhaltspunkt dafür sind, dann denke ich… dass ich auch in dich verliebt bin", erklärte Draco in einer Geschwindigkeit, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, dass diese Worte seine Lippen verließen.

Harry strahlte den Blonden an und konnte sein eigenes Glück kaum fassen. Wenn er morgen sterben würde, dann würde er es als glücklicher Mann tun können, jedoch müsste er dazu auch noch den letzten Punkt auf seiner Liste abhaken können. Trotz seiner Nervosität was diesen Punkt anging, war er fest entschlossen, ihn gemeinsam mit Draco abzuhaken und wenn er davon ausging, wie ihre Unterhaltung gerade lief, würde das kein Problem sein.

Langsam leckte Harry sich über die plötzlich so trockenen Lippen und beugte sich soweit zu Draco hinunter, dass sich ihr Atem vermischte. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander, als sich ihre Lippen zum ersten Mal hauchzart berührten. Keiner von beiden rührte sich, sondern sie kosteten dieses neue Gefühl aus, die Lippen des anderen auf den eigenen zu spüren. Zögerlich bewegten sie ihre Lippen und obwohl sie beide schon oft geküsst hatten, war es, als würde die Erinnerung an alle vorherigen Küsse verblassen und nur noch dieser eine zählen.

Aufseufzend öffnete Harry seinen Mund und glitt mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Unterlippe. Ohne noch weiter zu zögern antwortete der Blonde auf Harrys stumme Frage und in sekundenschnelle veränderte sich die Dynamik des Kusses von Grund auf. Aus einer vorsichtigen, sanften ersten Berührung ihrer Lippen wurde ein leidenschaftlicher, brennender Kuss, der ihr Innerstes zum schmelzen brachte. Hände griffen fester zu, Hüften wurden unbewusst gegeneinander gepresst, als sich ihre Zungen zu einem uralten Tanz trafen, der so alt war, dass niemand mehr seinen Ursprung benennen konnte.

Ein Schauer überlief Harry, als ein einzelner Finger Dracos seine Wirbelsäule vom Nacken bis zum Steißbein entlang glitt und schließlich am Bund seiner Jeans stehen blieb. Das waren Gefühle, die er bisher noch nicht kannte und sie überfielen ihn wie Wellen, die über ihn herein schlugen und ihn ertränkten. Er konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen, denn der einzige, der deutlich in seinem Bewusstsein existierte war der, dass er mehr davon wollte. Mehr von diesen Gefühlen und Empfindungen, die Draco da in ihm zum Leben erweckte.

„Harry…", murmelte Draco, als er langsam diesen endlos andauernden Kuss löste und mit seiner Nase über Harrys Wange streichelte. „Ich weiß, auf deiner Liste ist noch ein Punkt offen, aber… na ja, du… du musst… also, wir müssen nicht, wenn es dir noch zu früh ist."

Lächelnd hörte Harry dieser Aussage zu und umschloss dann Dracos Gesicht mit beiden Händen, damit er ihm fest in die Augen sehen und so seine Entschlossenheit deutlich machen konnte. „Draco… ich würde das mit niemand anderem lieber tun wollen als mit dir und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, habe ich die Schnauze voll darauf zu warten. Ich liebe dich und wie du sagst, erwiderst du meine Gefühle, also warum noch länger warten. Ich bin kein verdammtes Mädchen, das großartige Liebesschwüre oder ein Bett voller Rosenblätter verlangt. Ich weiß, dass du mich willst und das genügt mir völlig. Also, hör auf zu quatschen und mach einen Mann aus mir!"

Dracos Lächeln war bei dieser kleinen Rede immer breiter geworden und bei Harrys letzter Aussage lachte er laut auf, während er ihn fest mit seinen Armen umschlang. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", witzelte Draco, ließ seinen Mund wieder auf Harrys krachen und drehte sie beide blitzschnell um, so dass Harry auf dem Rücken lag und genoss einen Moment lang den Anblick, den der Gryffindor auf der Slytheringrünen Bettwäsche abgab. Wenn es nach Draco ging, würde Harry niemals wieder in einem anderen Bett liegen und nun lag es an ihm, dass sein eigener Wunsch Wirklichkeit wurde.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen mit dem langsamen Entfernen ihrer beider Kleidung und zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten, die jedem entblößten Hautstück zuteil wurden. Draco entführte Harry in ihre ganz eigene Welt, wo nur sie beide existierten und nichts und niemand sonst eine Rolle spielte. Beide badeten in den Reaktionen des anderen. Jedes Seufzen, jedes noch so kleine Stöhnen wurde mit einem Streicheln belohnt, bis dieses Streicheln sich in kleine Bisse oder einem Lecken der Zunge verwandelte. Beide Jungen verbrannten vor Erregung, doch mischte sich auch ein wenig Nervosität in ihre Empfindungen, wie bei jedem ersten Mal. Doch Draco wusste, wie er Harry ablenken konnte und ihn dabei ohne Mühe in weitere Höhen der Lust trieb.

Schwitzend und kurzatmig kamen die beiden jungen Männer schließlich zusammen; nicht nur verbunden durch ihre Liebe, sondern nun auch körperlich verbunden und es wiederholte sich der ewig andauernde Kreislauf aller Liebenden. Aus langsamen, vorsichtigen Bewegungen wurden schnelle, leidenschaftliche Stöße, die die Empfindungen wie auf einer Spirale in unglaubliche Höhen schraubte und Harry hatte das Gefühl, wieder in der Achterbahn zu sitzen und wie am Nachmittag kurz bevor die Achterbahn in die Tiefe raste, überfiel ihn der Eindruck zu schweben, bevor er aus dieser Höhe an Gefühlen in die Tiefe krachte, seine Empfindungen über ihn hereinbrachen und Draco dabei unweigerlich mit sich riss.

Eine Weile später lagen die beiden Jungen aneinandergekuschelt in Dracos Bett und ihre Herzen hatten sich wieder zu einem gesunden Maß reduziert. Harry lag mit dem Kopf auf Dracos Schulter und zeichnete mit einem Finger Muster auf die blasse Brust, die vor Schweiß glänzte und sich mit den ruhigen Atemzügen hob und senkte.

„Draco?"

„Hmm?", kam es faul von Draco zurück und Harry spürte das Brummen, das dabei in Dracos Brustkorb entstand in seiner Hand vibrieren.

„Ich hatte heute, wenn man mal von den Morddrohungen der Dursleys, falls ich mich jemals wieder bei ihnen blicken lasse, absehe, einen wirklich tollen Tag. Ohne dich hätte ich das niemals gemacht und ich danke dir dafür. Aber eine Sache würde mich jetzt noch brennend interessieren", sagte Harry und hob den Kopf ein wenig, um Draco ansehen zu können.

„Und was soll das sein?", fragte Draco völlig unbeeindruckt und ließ weiter Harrys Haare durch seine Finger gleiten.

„Wie zum Teufel bist du darauf gekommen? Ich meine dieses Gerede gestern, was ich tun würde, wenn heute mein letzter Tag wäre?"

Draco schmunzelte und drückte Harry einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er ihn amüsiert ansah. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht?", grinste er und seine Augen blitzten vor Heiterkeit. „Du warst gestern wirklich nicht sehr aufmerksam, oder? Im Gemeinschaftsraum lief ein Lied. Keine Ahnung, wie es heißt, oder wer es singt, aber da war ein Satz. _If today was your last day._ Mehr steckte eigentlich nicht dahinter."

Perplex starrte Harry seinen Freund an und konnte es nicht fassen. „Das war alles? Ein Lied? Das ist die ganze Erklärung für das alles? Sonst steckt nichts weiter dahinter?", fragte er verdutzt und konnte nichts anders als zu lachen, als Draco einfach nur nickte.

Manchmal waren eben nur ein paar Worte nötig, um Dinge in Gang zu setzen, die das ganze Leben ändern konnten…

**The End**

Das war es auch schon und mich würde es freuen von euch zu erfahren, wie es euch gefallen hat.

Bis bald an anderer Stelle!

Eure Silvereyes


End file.
